schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Tri's Story
Season 4 Episode 6: Tri's Story Duane got glasses, finally! He had eye trouble since kirk Middle School. Tri was telling Duane how last year in math, he used to have the highest grade in the class until he started talking, and Gianna took the lead. Its near the end of September. In Reading writing sem, they finished reading their short stories, and it was a day to celebrate. Ms. S decided to put on the Simpsons version of the Monkey Paw. Duane sat next to Eric Davis, even though he is kinda boarding, but his cool. They had 25 minutes of class to waste, so she put on My strange addiction. The girl was drinking her own piss, bathing in it and everything. Tyreece (Authors brother) said her new nick name is "Pissy". Everyone laughed. That day was his last day before he went to a new school. In history, Mr. Seymore was talking to Seth, and wants to call him Squeezy. At first Seth do not like it, until he ask if he can get paid to be called that, so Mr. Seymore paid him 5 dollars, now Seth's new name is Squeezy. Mr. Seymore gave everyone a copy of C-badge's picture so they can get his autograph. At lunch that's what some people did. Danny, asked if Duane would switch seats with him, and Duane said no, yesterday, he asked and Duane switched and gave him a stick of gum. Danny is putting hot sauce in everything and everyone thinks its gross. Bobby who is in Duane's gym class sits with them at lunch now too. The chubby white guy said "hey you, what's your name?". This guy Anthony (who argues with his girlfriend on the phone) thinks its disrespectful to say that. Duane don't really like that guy. Back after lunch, this guy Alex Dawson always writes "Leah smells" on the little white board, and Leah walks up with her freshmen friend, she saw it and just started charging at him, punching on him, then she wrote "like flowers" after smells, Duane is afraid of her. In gym after Duane changed, he is talking to Tri, they are talking about math class. Nick Mancusco one of the twin is Tri's friend. The class has to do drill like push ups, sit ups etc. This guy Eddy asked Duane to help him do sit ups, while Tri and Nick partner up. The next week. Tri is telling Duane that he's from Louisiana. Duane thinks its cool but Tri said that he used to live in a trailer park (Only Asian family) and his dad ("who is black") was abusive and a alcoholic, he died before they moved to PA. In Reading writing seminar, Ms. S changed seats Duane sits in the front with Leah V. She notice him doing history homework and asked him if she would let her copy, Duane didn't mind. Everyone is talking about the presidential election and this guy "Sculley" asked Duane who is he hoping for. Sculley like Romney, and Duane is not of fan of his, at all. Duane, Chelsea and Zach all usually do the work together to get it done, but Zack likes to sleep during class.